


Summer Term

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Friendship, Gen, High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer term at Abbey Grove, and Form K is growing up. This is their exam term, everything can hinge on what happens now, so how will they and Alfie face the days ahead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shots I plan to write after each episode. Should have at least one per episode, maybe more if I get another idea. There will be spoilers for series 3, but I don't think they'll be too bad.

“Are you really trying to impress Cleo?” the words left Jing's mouth before she could control them, huffing a little as she tried to lift the dead pig a little higher as they took it up to the roof. Mitchell looked over, shouldered some more of the pig – she dreaded to think what it was doing to his jacket – and shrugged.

“Yeah.” He said. “No.” There was another shrug. “I dunno. I like her,” he settled on. “Maybe like her, like her,” he paused in his walking, and pulled at his jacket a bit. “Just want to impress her, that's all.”

“Right,” she replied. They were just about at the roof now. “And if she's not impressed?”

“I'll think of something,” he glanced out at the roof, and his smile came back in full force. That was the Mitchell they all knew. “Ready for this?”

“If I do not rebel, I do not exist,” Jing replied. Mitchell laughed. Time to chuck a pig.


	2. After School Clubs

Her phone went when she got home. “Hello?”

“Didn't think I'd forget about ya?” Mitchell's tone was filled with cheer. Jing wondered how much was the effect of Cleo, and how much was just because of the amount of alcohol he'd drunk that night. She suspected mostly the latter. “Oi, Jing, you there?”

“I'm here,” her reply was soft, as she sat down on her bed. “What are you going to do now you've left?” she asked, having been curious since he first said that he was leaving Abbey Grove. “What are Mitchell Harper's great plans?”

“Got a job down B&Q, ain't I?” was Mitchell's blithe response. “Ain't much, but it's money coming in till me Dad gets something new. My sister an' brother are looking for extra jobs, an' all. Even Mum's thinking of seeing if she can get her old job at Tesco back.” Jing nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

“What about your exams?” Mitchell snorted

“Not much much point, is there?” He said. “Not like I was gonna pass any of 'em.” There was silence for about half a second. “Anyway, where would I even-”

“The local college,” Jing cut in quickly. “And you know Wickers would find a way to let you take them at Abbey Grove if you wanted.” She paused, then added quickly. “Anyway, you would pass exams, you're the best in our I.T class, and I've _seen_ your History marks.”

“Alright, leave it out,” he grumbled. “You're gonna be on the phone every night unless I agree to sit them, aren't ya?” Jing didn't even need to reply, as Mitchell just sighed. “I'll see to see about getting time off work, and I'll need the schedule.”

“I'll give them to you,” she replied quickly. “I'll even come over and help you study if I have to.” Mitchell laughed out loud, and Jing couldn't help but smile.

“That'll be right, me studying.” His laughter subsided and there was another silence for a moment. “Didn't mean to leave you out, Jing, just needed to see Remmy was alright,” he sounded apologetic. “You'll keep an eye on him for me, won't ya?”

“'Course.”

“Knew I could trust you.” There was another pause. “Wanna go up Nando's with me sometime? As mates, obviously. Can fill me in on what Dickers is getting up to.”

Jing smiled.

“I think I can fit it into my schedule.”


	3. Sports Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Grayson's point of view. Though that's probably obvious.

He weren't even surprised anymore at what Stephen did. The guy was just filled with the idea of making people squirm in their seats – some a bit more than others but that weren't the point here. He heard that Stephen was going to be doing the sack race and he just wanted to laugh. Course he'd pull something like this; Stephen was a slave to making himself look good. He always did though, he'd always said Stephen could make a sack look good. Guess he was just going to prove that to the rest of the world.

He sat in the stands to watch, saying he needed to rest his ankle, now back off before he thumped you. Most didn't see what had happened at the Christmas play, so most didn't know. There was a tradition at Abbey Grove of avoiding things that happened after school unless it meant you could get blindin' drunk at it. Which is why soddin' Harper had such a turn-out at his leaver's do. (And that was bloody typical that Harper would throw his own at the _bloody school_. No sense that one. Do it away from houses, then you wouldn't get the police turnin' up to deal with noise complaints, and seein' the under-age drinking.)

Hell though... why didn't Stephen go in for the hurdles? Those legs... He could power through them an' probably beat the school record – which he made but he wouldn't mind giving it up to Stephen. The things those legs can do.

… Shit. Better not think on that. Some things you didn't want happening at a school event, and that reaction was one of them.

(He almost pissed himself laughing when it happened to Wickers though. What a dick.)


	4. Fundraising

First off, it weren't five years he'd been held behind, it were only two. Weren't his fault he was like his Dad and looked older than he should have. Bloody felt like five years though, terms at this school always did go soddin' slow. Reason thought it was more was 'cause when he started there was another Frank Grayson in the school. Bloody git he was, suckin' up to the teachers an' being an all around decent sort of guy. The type that... Never mind.

And now his Mum was going out with Dickers' Dad, an' she was talking all serious about him. It wasn't going to last long. Her relationships never did. She'd go around, proclaiming that her new boyfriend was the love of her life, and then a few weeks later her and his Dad would be biting each others mouths off across the visiting table down the prison. Not that that arsehole was any better than the idiots she picked up as boyfriends. Dickers' Dad was just the newest, an' he doubted he'd last very long, the old git.

Being put into Form K was ridiculous an' all. Just 'cause his Mum wanted him to go off to college and get a proper job, not hosting illegal raves and doing 'God know what else' like his brother. He was rakin' it in, an' his raves hadn't been raided in ages. Anyway... Carmichael was in Form K, weren't he? He wasn't sure where he stood with him anymore. They'd gone to the match together, an' he thought they'd had a decent time. Alright, so he had to break a few noses of some of his brother's pals but still...

Didn't expect him to look horrified at him comin' into the class though. Sod didn't want him there? Fine. Not like he gave a damn anyway.

God, he needed a pint.


	5. Skyping

They were Skyping that night. Mitchell couldn't contain his tears of laughter. “You only go and do the good stuff when I'm out of the bloody school, don't you?” He laughed again, and leaned forward to the camera, grinning widely. “So come on, Grayson's really in Form K with yous?” Jing exchanged a glance with Rem-Dogg, who gave an enthusiastic nod of an answer. Mitchell burst out laughing again. Honestly, this was not the evening Jing had planned when she said she'd help Rem-Dogg out with his Maths practice papers – he really needed to do well on the actual exam, 'cause his mock was complete and utter shit. When the Skype call came through... well, that was her study timetable out of the window.

“Joe's still letting him walk all over 'im, you'd think he would have learnt by now,” Rem-Dogg was saying, pushing his bangs out of his face as he grinned over at his friend. “Just sat there while Grayson was drawing dicks all over his cheeks.”

“Ain't the first time he's had them there, is it?” And then the boys broke into another round of laughter, to which Jing could only roll her eyes. Mind you, it was nice, to hear Rem-Dogg back to his old self. This new emo phase might have meant he was calling out less in class, but Mitchell leaving had really knocked him for six. Those two meant a lot to each other, though they probably would only admit it by using a string of out-dated insults that, really, they did know better than to be using.

(Honestly, Mitchell, declaring everything 'gay' was, well apart from being offensive, a little odd considering how last term you admitted openly that you didn't confine yourself to the supposed strict structures of what people believed sexual orientation to be. Also, Jing wished that she didn't feel flushed every time something intelligent came out of that boy's mouth. Or the occasional profanity.)

“Think his Mum's shagging Dickers' Dad,” Rem-Dogg added. “Raj says he saw them coming out that posh restaurant near the shops an' they were slobbering all over each other.” Jing blinked, that she hadn't heard of.

“Yeah, could've told you that meself,” Mitchell relaxed back on his chair in the screen. “They've been coming up B&Q last couple of weekends, looking at decking together.” There was a pause. “Old people do weird stuff when they're flirting,” he added, before giving a shudder. He looked off-screen, frowning as there was some muffled yelling. “Oh for f-. Listen, I've got to go. Me Dad and brother have got into another fight about Dad not going out looking for work yet.”

“Thought he was just signing on?” Rem-Dogg asked.

“Yeah, but they actually make you look now, don't they?” Mitchell answered. “Speak to you again soon, Hot Wheels,” he grinned at Jing. “See you later for help with the biology shit?”

“If you stop calling it that, yeah,” Jing grinned back in return. Mitchell laughed, and the call ended. There was silence for a second, then Jing turned to Rem-Dogg. “Ready to tackle algebra then, or would stapling the sheets to your head be a better idea?”

“That would be sick. Make it look like I was bleeding and do it in class to make Dickers' panic,” Rem-Dogg said.

He still opened the book. Jing gave a small nod. She'd get her friends through these exams come hell or high water. Or the interference of Alfie Wickers.


	6. Exam

Skip Day. Fraser never had gotten the memo that it wasn't meant to be literal but this was much better than just skipping school – he did that on a regular basis anyway. So Cleopatra threw Coco on the skip, an' now Coco was burnt. Mum thought it was all Dickers' Prick of a Dad's fault, and now she was screaming at him an' her voice could probably be heard from the other side of Tring. Without Coco, Mum was probably going to be impossible to live with.

Frank had had worse days.

* * *

Turns out deliberately turning up the heat in a hall with windows that can't be open while children are sitting an important exam is actually one of those things that people frown on. Something about it being deliberate sabotage, or something like that. News of Joe fainting during the exam due to the heat had spread, and Rosie had went off on one at Hewston when she saw that the temperature had been changed. You do not mess with Rosie's students, even if she only has them for one class.

Letting the whole year re-sit the exam as a first attempt was really the least that they could do, to be honest.

* * *

Mitchell wouldn't tell them what he got banged up for, but Rem Dogg and Jing visited regularly. Under the pretense of an educational trip, the whole of Form K got in an' all. Guess Dickers was good for some things. Turned out Cleopatra still didn't fancy him any, but he was over that. He'd got better people in his life anyway, and frankly she weren't all that much of a date in the first place. Also; she kept picking on Stephen, and that weren't right.

Which, by the way, Mitchell was confused. Weren't Stephen and Grayson meant to be going with each other? Didn't much look like it. He'd need to say something to Remmie. That Prom thing was coming up, weren't it?

Stephen was a sucker for over-done romantic cliches.

(Also he wasn't half proud of Jing for deliberately sabotaging her paper. His girl did alright she put her mind to it)

(His boy weren't bad either)

* * *

Yet another letter from the local education authority telling him he was the most irresponsible headmaster to have ever gotten the position. Also a warning that should this continue for another year, they wouldn't pay out the money needed to replace all the textbooks that were destroyed. Even if a couple of people on the authority did admit it was a smart way to make sure they always had the newest release on each and every text book, and thus were always one step ahead of the rest of the people on the curriculum. Some were beginning to think that Fraser might be some sort of evil genius

He just wondered if the nice pirate would get him better fireworks for the end of term.


End file.
